Rebecca, Haibara dan Conan
by avatarawisnu
Summary: Pindahnya Rebecca Chambers ke Jepang ternyata secara tidak sengaja ikut terlibat dengan masalah kehidupan Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?,First Cross Over Fanfic RE dan DC.Mohon REVIEW dari para pembaca...


**REBECCA, HAIBARA DAN CONAN  
**

**(PART 1)**

**Cerita Sebelumnya : Rebecca Chambers, seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun dari tim Bravo S.T.A.R.S, yang direkrut untuk menyelidiki kasus misterius di Arklay Mountains dengan hutan pinggiran Raccon City yang berakhir dengan terungkapnya kasus penciptaan **_**Biological Weapons**_** oleh Umbrella Corporation, berhasil lolos dari insiden-insiden aneh dan mengerikan sepanjang investigasi tersebut. Ia diselamatkan oleh tim Alpha dari S.T.A.R.S beberapa waktu kemudian ketika menginvestigasi kasus yang sama. Mengetahui hanya ia satu-satunya dari tim Bravo yang selamat dari kejadian tersebut, Rebecca memutuskan untuk pindah tempat tinggal ke negeri matahari terbit alias Jepang dari benua Amerika sesegera mungkin agar ia dapat melupakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya dan memulai hidupnya dari nol. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pula untuk mengundurkan diri dari S.T.A.R.S.**

**WARNING : OOC (Mungkin ditemukan pada beberapa bagian, Kurang nyambung dengan cerita aslinya, Gak Jelas ceritanya, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya)**

**Disclaimer Detective Conan : Aoyama Gosho**

**Disclaimer Resident Evil : CAPCOM**

**Ini adalah First Cross Over Fanfic Resident Evil dengan Detective Conan sekaligus Fanfic Cross Over pertama saya,jadi saya mohon dan tunggu REVIEW-REVIEW dari pembaca semua.**

**ENJOY !**

**

* * *

**

**Jam 7 Malam Hari di Bandara Internasional Houston**

Tampak seorang gadis berambut pendek dan pirang, mengenakan sepatu kets putih, celana jeans berwarna biru, dengan kaos berwarna pink dipadu dengan kardigan berwarna biru, tas carrier 60 liter di punggungnya dan sebuah koper di tangan kanannya, melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki bandara Houston, sebuah bandara Internasional yang jaraknya dua jam dari Raccon City, tempat dimana ia dulu tinggal. Beberapa hari setelah ia diselamatkan oleh tim Alpha dari S.T.A.R.S, Kini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Rebecca meninggalkan benua Amerika untuk bertolak menuju Jepang. Rebecca meninggalkan berbagai macam kenangan pahit dan manis mulai dari masa kecil hingga remajanya, kenangan bersama rekan-rekan S.T.A.R.S khususnya tim Bravo yang semuanya telah tewas kecuali dia, dan masih begitu banyak kenangan lain yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh dia begitu saja.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, rekan-rekan sejawat Rebecca dari tim Alpha yang telah menyelamatkan dia seperti Jill Valentine, Barry Bourton, dan Chris Redfield, ikut melepas kepergian Rebecca ke Jepang. Dengan rasa haru dan khawatir, mereka mengucapkan perpisahan dan pesan kepada Rebecca.

"Selamat jalan Rebecca, semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Jika kamu telah sampai di Jepang, hubungi kita semua ya", ucap Chris sambil berjabat tangan dan peluk persahabatan dengan Rebecca.

"Ok Chris,aku akan menghubungi segera jika aku telah sampai disana", ucap Rebecca dengan senyuman kecil.

Kemudian Jill memberi sebuah barang kenangan kepada Rebecca

"Ini adalah sebuah emblem emas logo S.T.A.R.S untuk kamu. Walaupun kamu tidak bekerja lagi di S.T.A.R.S, tapi kamu tetap bagian dari kami", ucap Jill dengan menyerahkan emblem tersebut kepada Rebecca.

"Terima kasih Jill, akan kusimpan baik-baik benda ini", ucap Rebecca sambil menerima emblem tersebut.

Barry pun tak kalah dengan Jill memberikan barang kenangan untuk melepas kepergian Rebecca

"Rebecca, aku memiliki sebuah tas saku cadangan untuk kamu. Kau pasti membutuhkan tas kecil ini jika sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkannya". ucap barry sambil menyerahkan tas saku tersebut kepada Rebecca.

"Ok, terima kasih Barry, aku pasti selalu membutuhkan benda ini", ucap Rebecca yang menerima tas tersebut.

Setelah mengucapkan pesan dan perpisahan, Rebecca meninggalkan mereka dan memasuki bandara. Namun sebelumya, Rebecca membalikkan arah kepada mereka dengan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan antara Rebecca dengan rekan-rekannya

"Chris, Jill, Barry, selamat jalan !, semoga kalian bisa melanjutkan perjuangan tanpaku, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa !", seru Rebecca sambil melambaikan tangan

"Ok Rebecca !,hati-hati di jalan dan semoga selamat sampai tujuan", balas mereka.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Rebecca meninggalkan rekan-rekannya, pengumuman dikumandangkan bahwa penumpang pesawat yang menuju Jepang segera masuk ke pesawat. Rebecca pun segera masuk pesawat. Akhirnya, Rebecca sampai di dalam pesawat. Beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat lepas landas dari bandara Houston dengan lancar dan tanpa gangguan. Selama dalam perjalanan ke Jepang, Rebecca terus merenung dan mengingat kejadian dan kenangan yang dialaminya, terutama saat-saat ia masih bekerja di S.T.A.R.S. Rupanya, memori itu tidak bisa dihapus begitu saja dari pikiran Rebecca. Begitu berharganya momen-momen itu bagi dia. Selama dalam perjalanan pula,ia tertidur kemudian ia memikirkan hal yang sama, kemudian tertidur lagi lalu memikirkan hal yang sama.

**Jam 6.30 pagi di Bandara Narita Jepang**

Hingga akhirnya tak terasa, pesawat yang ia tumpangi telah mendarat di bandara Narita di Tokyo pada pagi hari. Setelah pesawat parkir, Rebecca bergegas keluar dari pesawat,mengurus imigrasi dan mengambil bagasi koper di ruang kedatangan bandara untuk kemudian mencari money changer di bandara untuk menukarkan mata uangnya dari dollar ke Yen Jepang. Setelah mengurus transaksi tersebut, ia mencari transportasi menuju tempat tinggal barunya di sebuah rumah kawasan Beika Street, Baker Streetnya Jepang dengan menggunakan taksi. Selama dalam perjalanan, Rebecca sibuk melihat kanan dan kiri pemandangan kota Tokyo di pagi hari dengan rasa penuh penasaran dan heran karena untuk pertama kalinya Rebecca menginjakkan kaki di negeri matahari terbit tersebut. Lama kelamaan, ia makin mengagumi keindahan kota Tokyo tersebut dengan ekspresi muka gembira.

"Wow,Tokyo Fantastik !",ucap Rebecca dalam hati dengan penuh kekaguman.

Rasa kekagumannya pada kota Tokyo membuat perjalanan tersebut tak terasa. Akhirnya Rebecca tiba di depan rumah tinggal barunya, sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dan berarsitektur minimalis. Dari sini, Rebecca akan memulai hidupnya lagi dengan membuka lembaran hidup baru yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa yang menimpa kepadanya sebelumnya. Usai menaruh tas dan kopernya, Rebecca menyalakan listrik dan air rumah,merapikan,membersihkan dan menata perabotan-perabotan rumah yang telah tiba di rumahnya dari Amerika. Semua itu ia lakukan seorang diri.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, Rebecca telah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga pertama di rumah barunya.

"Huh,akhirnya selesai juga menata dan membersihkan rumah ini",ucap Rebecca dengan ekspresi wajah lelah sambil beristirahat di sofa ruang tamu.

Setelah beristirahat, Rebecca melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan mandi dan sikat gigi di pagi hari. Selesai mandi dan sikat gigi, ia mengganti baju dan berdandan di kamarnya.

"Aduh,sepertinya aku sudah lapar. Oke, aku akan mencari sarapan untuk pagi hari ini",ucap Rebecca ketika perutnya berbunyi.

Rebecca mengunci rumah dan bergegas untuk keluar mencari sarapan dengan berjalan kaki. Jalan demi jalan ia telusuri, namun ia belum menemukan pedagang yang menjajakan makanan untuk sarapan. Saat di tengah perjalanan, ia melewati dua buah rumah. Rumah di sebelah kanan berarsitektur modern masa depan dan bertingkat. Sedangkan rumah di sebelah kiri berarsitektur Eropa bertingkat yang megah sekali.

"Dua rumah ini siapa pemiliknya ya?,sepertinya kedua rumah ini pemiliknya orang kaya,aku baru pertama kali melihat dua rumah berdampingan yang unik seperti ini",ucap Rebecca dengan ekspresi heran sambil menghentikan sebentar langkah kakinya untuk mengamati kedua rumah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Rebecca melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk membeli makanan sarapan pagi hari. Tak terasa, ia telah sampai di jalan utama kota Beika, sebuah kota yang cukup besar bisa dikatakan begitu. Kondisi pedestrian dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki, jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh lalu lalang kendaraan beroda dua dan empat. Namun tertib dan bersih.

"Seperti ini kota Beika ?,kota ini mirip dengan tempat tinggalku dulu di Raccon City", ucap Rebecca dengan heran sambil mengenang tempat tinggal dimana ia dulu tinggal.

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya Rebecca menemukan sebuah pedagang di pinggir jalan yang menjual Yakiniku, Teriyaki dan Chicken Katsu. Langkah Rebecca terhenti disitu dan ia langsung ia hendak membelinya,ia bingung karena pedagang tersebut berbahasa jepang yang oleh dia belum memahami bahasa tersebut. Ditengah kebingungan itu, tampak ada seorang pembeli yang juga yang ingin membeli makanan yang ia beli juga. Pembeli ini sudah tua,berbadan besar menggunakan kemeja orange lengan pendek dan bercelana pendek berwarna putih, mengenakan kacamata, memiliki rambut di sisi kanan dan kirinya namun masih sangat enerjik layaknya masi muda. Pembeli ini langsung menghadapkan mukanya ke Rebecca.

"Anak muda,apakah anda ingin membeli makanan disini?"

"Iya kakek,tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang mereka ucapkan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,akan saya bantu untuk membelinya"

"Terima kasih kakek,maaf jika merepotkan kakek"

"Tidak apa-apa anak muda,justru saya senang membantu orang yang kesulitan"

Kakek inipun benar-benar berniat membantu Rebecca. Rebecca hanya menyerahkan uangnya saja dan menu yang diinginkan, beruntung sekali kakek ini mengerti bahasa ucapan Rebecca. Tak lama kemudian kakek ini menyodorkan makanan kepada Rebecca beserta uang kembaliannya.

"Terima kasih kek telah menolongku,tetapi kakek ini siapa sebenarnya?"

"Sama-sama anak saya Agasa Hiroshi, saya adalah seorang profesor"

"Oh,anda seorang profesor,maaf jika saya telah memanggil anda kakek"

"Tidak apa-apa anak muda,lalu anda sendiri siapa?,sepertinya anda bukan warga negara Jepang"

"Nama saya Rebecca Chambers,saya baru sampai dan menetap di Jepang hari ini profesor,saya berasal dari Amerika Serikat"

"Begitu Rebecca,lalu mengapa kamu pindah ke sini?"

"Ceritanya panjang profesor,nanti akan kuceritakan"

"Ya sudah,kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu ikut ke rumah profesor saja sambil berbincang-bincang?"

"Boleh profesor,aku ikut ke rumah profesor ya?"

"Iya Rebecca,ikutlah ke rumah profesor",ucap profesorsambil menujukkan VW kuning di seberang jalan.

Akhirnya Rebecca berangkat menuju ke rumah profesor Agasa untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan di rumahnya

"Ini adalah mobil profesor?"

"Iya Rebecca,ini adalah mobil profesor sejak profesor masih muda dulu,hingga sekarang mobil ini tetap awet dan bisa dikendarai"

"Keren sekali !,mobil ini tampak seperti muda"

**Kediaman Profesor Agasa**

Tak terasa, Rebecca dan Profesor tiba di kediaman Profesor Agasa. Profesor Agasa memarkirkan mobil di dalam halaman kediamannya.

"Jadi kediaman ini adalah milik profesor?"

"Benar Rebecca,ini adalah rumah saya,apakah kamu pernah melihat rumah ini?"

"Aku melihatnya tadi ketika aku hendak membeli makanan untuk sarapan. Tetapi yang ingin aku tanya, rumah di sebelah kiri yang elegan itu milik siapa ya?"

"Itu adalah rumah dari seorang detektif SMA terkenal dari Jepang karena kemampuan analisa dan pemecahan kasus yang luar biasa,namanya adalah Shinichi Kudo, rumah itu tidak dihuni sejak orangtuanya pindah ke Amerika Yukiko Kudo adalah seorang mantan aktris Internasional, sedangkan ayahnya adalah Yusaku Kudo,seorang penulis novel misteri Knight Baron yang terkemuka itu"

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar riwayat hidup mereka termasuk Shinichi aku masih tinggal di Amerika,kadang-kadang aku melihat di TV mereka diwawancarai dalam acara selebritis. Lalu Shinichi Kudo sendiri sekarang keberadaannya dimana?"

"Begitu rupanya. Ternyata mereka terkenal juga ya disana?.Kalau keberadaan Shinichi sendiri nanti akan kuceritakan karena ceritanya cukup panjang,lebih baik kamu masuk dulu saja"

"Ok profesor"

Akhirnya Rebecca masuk dipersilahkan masuk ke kediaman profesor Agasa. Di dalam kediaman tersebut, Rebecca kagum akan keunikan dari rumah profesor Agasa.

"Wow !,rumah profesor bagus, ruang tamunya luas dan di ujung sana banyak terdapat alat-alat peraga"

"Bukan alat peraga Rebecca. itu adalah alat-alat untuk mendukung penemuan-penemuan profesor"

"Penemuan ?,apakah profesor masih tetap berkarya dengan penemuan?"

"Betul Rebecca, profesor masih mengembangkan berbagai macam inovasi profesor sendiri. Walaupun profesor sudah pensiun,tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk tetap berkarya?"

"Waw, profesor hebat sekali !"

**Di belakang Rebecca dan Profesor Agasa, muncul dua orang yang sepertinya curiga akan keberadaan Rebecca,siapakah dua orang tersebut?,lalu mengapa kedua orang ini curiga dengan Rebecca?**

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED (PART 2)**

**MOHON MAAF YA INI ADALAH FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA SEKALIGUS FIRST CROSS OVER FANFIC SAYA,JADI JIKA ADA KEKURANGAN SANA-SINI SAYA MOHON REVIEW DARI PEMBACA SEMUA,TERIMA KASIH..  
**


End file.
